Inner Rarity
by starsinjars
Summary: Ciel was not whining, he was complaining. And he's not above doing it to get what he wants.


Title: Inner Rarity

Summary: Ciel was not whining, he was complaining. And he's not above doing it to get what he wants.

* * *

><p>The young Earl's demon butler gently knocked on the door and opened it slowly to find his young master with his head on the desk, seemingly sleeping.<p>

"Young Master, I do believe that it is time for your classes."

At the sound of the door creaking open, however, said young master rose from the desk, took a glance at his butler before frowning and looking back down. "Classes? I thought I told you to cancel all my classes for today. And where's my tea?" He mumbled from his place, stifling a yawn.

"Surely you were merely joking when you said, 'I refuse to attend any of my classes for today.' when I woke you this morning. And you dismissed breakfast this morning." The butler slightly bowed as he entered the room, without any tea or snacks of any kind.

"Of all the things to..." The Earl muttered, sitting up straight in his chair. "Of all of my words to take literally, you don't take those words down to the wire?" He asked. "And seriously, where's my tea?"

"Of course, I cannot take my master seriously when he says such nonsense in such a tone." The demon said, still smiling as the Earl's patience grew thin.

"Sebastian, do your part and serve me my tea. I need my tea." He waved him away and lowered his head once more to the desk, mumbling incoherent sentences. When he noticed that Sebastian didn't leave and return with tea, he glared at him from the desk.

Said butler just shook it off. "Young master, in refusing to take your classes, you are just acting improperly." Sebastian chided, still smiling as he wagged his finger.

"Forgive me, Sebastian, but I do believe that you are my butler and as my butler you are required to serve me tea as I see fit." Ciel didn't want to order Sebastian to do such a petty thing, but he was losing his patience.

"Why, young master, I didn't know that you loved your tea so much."

"…. I'm _British_. It's a way of life. When I want my tea, you should give me my tea."

"Although this banter may be amusing to you, young master, we are wasting valuable time. The tutors are waiting, and they do have schedules to keep, similar to yours. Unlike you, however, they follow them." He took out a pocket watch from his pocket, and seconds could be heard ticking by. "We are currently nine minutes and seventeen seconds past schedule."

"Well then, be a good butler and escort them out, telling them I refuse to have classes today." He waved them away, and put his head back on the desk.

The butler sighed. "As I recall, you specifically requested that you will not be served tea today."

Ciel stood up from his chair and fumed, "When did I say that? Don't spread lies, Sebastian. I am losing my patience. Give me my tea."

"Now now, young master, there's no reason to whine about it."

Ciel rose from his chair and walked up to Sebastian, antagonized. "Whining? I am not whining. I am complaining. Do you want to hear whining?

"_This_ is whining. _Ughhh_, Sebastian, why won't you serve me my tea? Do you _not_ like tea? Is it a demon thing, not being able to enjoy a beverage from steeped leaves? _Won't_ you serve me my cake or other assorted snack with my _tea_? _What_ are you _saying_, that I am _fat_ and need to lose the weight by _skipping_ my daily rituals? _Why_ won't you serve me my _teaaaaaugh_?" Ciel pouted at him before sticking out his tongue. "Is that whiny enough for you?"

Sebastian went wide eyed for a fraction of a second before he started to back away a bit, rather slowly. "Why don't I go send away those tutors and make some tea? Any particular snack request?"

"Mille-feuille or sea salt caramel gelato, whichever's harder. Or whichever dessert's the most difficult to make." Ciel smirked.

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>Inspiration comes from this youtube video: watch?v=eD-EVN8rzeM&list=FLVLa3KON4ZSK2nfSkO6oL5A&index=23

and this comment: (it should be one of the top ones)

"I can hear Ciel from Kuroshitsuji doing something like this to prove a point. xD why? I don't know. I just can."


End file.
